Desires
by Camelion577
Summary: Wyatt desires Chris more than anything. Will he get what he desires? Chris isn't blood related to the Halliwells.
1. Intrests

Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed or any of it's characters.

Note- I'm trying my hand at the Charmed stories. In this Chris is not Piper and Leo's son nor is he Wyatt's son. He's no blood relation to Halliwells. But he is Wyatt's little sister's best friend. He'll be in the story a lot he's one of the main characters!

People :)

Christopher Perry-13 years old- son of Sarah and Mark Perry- he's a mortal

Wyatt Halliwell-16 years old-son of Piper and Leo Halliwell- Orbing, sensing, telekinesis, shield, force wave, chronokinesis, pyrokinesis, (later) flaming, fireballs.

Melinda Halliwell-14 years old-daughter of Piper and Leo Halliwell-Orbing, sensing, telekinesis, premonition, astral projection.

Chapter 1 Intrests

Wyatt looked at the scene before him. There was his little sister Melinda on the couch shoving a chip into her mouth, next to her was her best friend Chris. Wyatt scowled at both of them for taking over the living room. He kept his eyes on Mel while he scowled, and it occured to him that he never really scowled at Chris just glared at him. He stared at the thirteen year old boy. Wyatt shrugged, he wasn't too bad looking for his age. His brown hair just long enough to play with, his beautiful jade green eyes, and his nice little body. Whoa, back up was he thinking about his kid sister's best friend in a sexual way?

"Wyatt, what are you looking at?" Melinda asked.

"I'm looking at your ugly face."

"That's not very nice," Chris said.

"Who said I was nice?"

"Well, your mom always says your nice," Chris stated.

Wyatt smirked as he walked right in front of Chris and grabbed his chin and said, "What my mom don't know won't hurt her." Then Wyatt had an idea he reacehed down and grabbed Chris's wrist and jerked him to his feet.

"Wyatt what the hell are you doing?" Mel asked alarmed.

"Playing a little game," he said as he pulled Chris in front of him with ease. "You remember that old game we use to play kind of like hide and seek?"

"Yeah, orb and seek. Why?"

"Because you, me, and Chris are going to play a game and if you win I'll give Chris back, but you loose and I get Chris for one hour of doing what ever I want to him. Deal?"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Chris asked.

"No," Wyatt breathed in his ear. "And if you disagree to the deal I'll just take him."

Mel gave Wyatt a dark look and said, "Fine."

"I'll give you an hour, bye."

He orbed off with Chris. Mel counted to ten then orbed to the underworld and began her search.

* * *

Chris looked down and gasped. that was an awful long way down. They were on Goldengate Bridge. Chris then realized that Wyatt no longer had a hold of him. He turned to see Wyatt on a beam staring at him. Chris quickly looked away and thought about the boy behind him. Man, he had beautiful blue eyes and a nice atheletic body. He sighed these thoughts were not new to him. But he should of remembered that Wyatt could read minds or he should of seen the big smile that was plastered on the twiceblessed face.

* * *

A/N: Tell me if you think I should continue.


	2. A New Deal

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I'm taking your advice and continuing.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 2 A New Deal

Wyatt jumped off the beam and walked right behind Chris. He placed a hand on his shoulder and Chris jumped. He nearly fell off the edge and Wyatt grabbed him. Chris was now breathing hard. He could feel Wyatt smelling him, wait smelling him? Wyatt turned him so he was on the inside of the platform they were on. He held on a minute longer than actually needed but let him go. Chris turned around to face Wyatt and noticed that his blue eyes were staring back at him. He looked away quickly and a harsh cold wind blew and Chris shivered. After all he was in just jeans and a bright green t-shirt.

"Are you cold?" Wyatt asked with guiene concern

"A little," Chris said as he wraped his arms around himself.

Wyatt looked at him with loving eyes and said, "I can make you warm."

Chris knew what he was going to do but decided to play dumb, "How?"

"Now, Christopher, don't play dumb on me. You should honestly remember that I can read minds, not that your not cute when your playing dumb. And no I wasn't going to conjure up something to make you warm, I was actually thinking of using my own arms."

Chris looked dumbstruck then blushed furiously.

"If you wanted to know I do like you that way Chris, sometime I think Mel likes to make you tease me with those clothes you guys put on when you dress up."

"Well, Mel does choose some rather tight clohes that show off my butt."

Wyatt got real close to Chris and said, "I like the way the clothes show you off. I have a new deal for you."

Chris's eyes stared into Wyatt's and said, "What kind of a deal?"

"I know that you like me, and you know that I like you. So, do you want to be my boyfriend and the only thing I ask of you is to not brag to anybody and allow me some open access."

"What do you mean by open access?"

"Well, you'll just have to find out, so what's your answer?"

Chris thought for a minute this was an offer of a lifetime and he had always tried to get Wyatt's attention and Mel said he would never notice but here he was offering to be his boyfriend could he really let that oppurtunity slip?

"Okay."

"Let's seal the deal."

Wyatt leaned down and kissed Chris, it was feather light and Chris didn't want it to end but sadly Wyatt pulled away.

* * *

A/N: I need some reviews to keep me going. So please tell me what you thought and I know it's really short but I thought it was better than nothing.


	3. Adjusting To A New Relationship

A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. It's just I've been swamped with homework and about two weeks ago soon to be three I got a new boyfriend. He's been keeping me busy, he loves to spend time with me and talk and sometimes just cuddle. But enough of that mushy gushy stuff. And then he broke up with me after only two monthes so I've been a little out of it. Back to the action!

Disclaimer.

Chapter 3 Adjusting To A New Relationship

It had been two weeks since Chris agreed to be Wyatt's boyfriend. Life couldn't be better for the two. Wyatt seemed so caring and sweet but he refused to tell or show Chris what open access meant. Chris was just fine with that. But there was somewhat of possessiveness, Wyatt would grabed him away from his friends and pull him somewhere where no one could see and kiss him very passionatly. Not that Chris minded he loved to kiss Wyatt, he just didn't like being pulled away from his friends. So today if Wyatt tried to pull him away his friends and him decided to make sure he stayed with his friends

As if like planned Wyatt started comming toward Chris and his friends. But something was different this time Wyatt had a passion in his eyes like he knew what they were planning. Chris gulped knowing this couldn't be good. Wyatt came up right behind Chris and lowered himself to Chris's ear.

"Christopher, are you and your friends planning something? You wouldn't want me to do something I'd later regret would you?"

Chris shook his head, Mel noticed the look on Chris's face, it read pure terror. Mel grabbed Chris's arm, as if that would do anything! Wyatt was twice her size! He also had more power than she did.

"Mel do you think I'm going to do something to my own boyfriend?"

"You would, your a evil jackass!"

"Aw, little sissy's trying to protect her best friend, but isn't that my job?"

Chris pulled away from Mel and grabbed Wyatt's hand, "Come on, I don't want you two to start a fight."

Wyatt complied and pulled Chris away to somewhere where he could talk to him alone. They went outside of the school and around back. There was no one there to hear anything they had to say.

"So, Chris, are you liking our relationship?"

"Yeah, but you gotta stop pulling me away from my friends. I like to spend time with them too!"

"Chris, Chris, Chris," Wyatt sighed. "I've been pulling you away to control my feelings. You know sometimes I would just like to jump you and kiss you maybe even make love to you. But I stop myself by pulling you away so I can kiss you. I want your first impression of sex to be magical. Babe, I want you to be happy, but I want to be happy too."

Chris was now looking at the ground. He honestly did not know what to say, he wanted Wyatt to be very happy, and he respected him for not just forcing him to have sex with him. He really wasn't ready for sex, and he'd hate Wyatt forever if he did that to him.

"I respect that Wyatt, it's just my friends are important to me and sometimes I need to spend time with them."

"Okay, Chris, if you want to spend time with your friends, but if you ever come to my house your mine!" Wyatt's voice of full of possessivness.

Chris shivered at his voice. But he nodded in agreement and Wyatt pulled him in his arms and gave him a loving kiss.

"Don't worry," Wyatt sighed,"you'll be happy. I love you too much to not want you to be."

* * *

A/N: I know it's really short, but it's been a long time. So please read and review! :)


	4. A Slow Decent

A/N: Hey, I'm feeling loads better thanks to all the reviews I got in the last chapter. But soooo many questions from one reviewer! That was one awesome review it made me laugh. But I love all the reviews that are submitted even if they're one-worded! But I think you guys want to know what's going to happen between Chris and Wyatt.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 4 A Slow Decent

Chris didn't like the new arrangment too well. Everytime he came to visit Mel, Wyatt would grab him and drag him away and make out with him in his room. But everytime they made out it seemed more intense each time. Chris feared what would happen to him if he just told Wyatt no, which was probably why he was in the predictament he was in now. A day after his fourteenth birthday, and here he was in Wyatt's bedroom laying on his bed with Wyatt pulling his clothes off. Chris wanted to fight honestly he did, it's just Wyatt took extra measures to do this. He even thinks Wyatt magically locked the door. But suddenly Chris snapped into reality and realized if Wyatt really loved him he wouldn't force him to do this, at least he hoped he wouldn't.

"Wyatt," Chris said, "Wyatt, STOP!"

Wyatt suddenly stoped. He looked at Chris.

"Wyatt, I'm not ready for this, really. We need to slow it down!"

Wyatt looked at Chris very lovingly and said, "Now, I know you want to do this babe." He started kissing him and inbetween breaths said, "besides you agreed to open access, remember?"

Chris was suddenly horrified. Wyatt didn't really expect him not to fight back if he was going to rape him! Chris started to fight back with all his might. Maybe he could change his mind if he knocked him unconsious. Wyatt just got frustrated with him and used his telekinesis to hold Chris still and in one place while he looked for something to tie his hands the the head of his bed. He caught sight of his sunday tie and used it. He realeased his telekinetic hold on Chris and got back on top of him, holding his legs down with his body. Chris did the only thing he could think of, he screamed and let the tears flow freely. Wyatt leant down and kissed him, silencing him.

"You know if you scream too much then your going to make me mad, and we both don't want that."

From that moment on Chris was quiet, and only made whimpers and painfilled squeaks. He closed his eyes, thinking it'll all be over soon and I'll be able to go home. He thought he wouldn't have to see Wyatt ever again, if he kept quiet then no one would know. But little did Chris know that this was just the first act of evil Wyatt performed.

* * *

Chris was sure he would burst and tell Mel what had happened to him a couple of weeks ago. Wyatt made him swear never to tell anybody or he'd kill his parents. He also made him stay as his boyfriend, but he acted like nothing had happened. Chris hated Wyatt with all his might, but there was part of him that still loved him. How could he love such a monster. Wyatt even told him that he had plans for him. But he didn't know what they were.

"Chris."

That's his name he thought.

"Chris!"

Chris looked to Mel who was sitting next to him.

"What's up with you? You haven't been the same since the day after your birthday. Did Wyatt do something to you? Cause if he did, I swear I'll kill him and tell our mom."

Chris suddenly got a terrified look in his face as he said, "No, Wyatt didn't do anything."

Mel looked very concerned and said, "Chris, everytime someone mentions Wyatt to you, you get a terrified look in your eyes. Not to mention when ever Wyatt touches you or comes up behind you, you jump out of your skin."

At that moment Piper walked in and sat on the other side of Chris and said, "What are you two up to?"

"Mom, will you talk to Chris. He's terrified of Wyatt eversince the day after his birthday."

"Chris is this true," Piper said looking at Chris.

"Just a little," Chris couldn't lie to Piper.

"Mel, would you leave the room so I can talk to Chris alone?"

Mel nodded and ran out of the room and up to her bedroom.

"Chris, would you tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't!"

Chris hid his face in a pillow. Piper started rubbing circles in his back.

"Honey, your like my second son. Please if Wyatt did something to you let me know. Because he's been acting very strange."

"If I tell you my parents die!"

"WHAT?!"

Piper looked more than worried, that maybe a demon had gotten to the poor boy. Chris looked up and looked at the floor, Piper grabbed his chin and made him look her in the eye. In her heart she knew that Wyatt had done something very bad to him. Those green orbs told her that Wyatt had changed for the worrest.

"Mom don't you know when not to pry?"

Piper and Chris's heads snapped to a figure of a young man with shoulder length blonde hair and ice blue eyes. It was Wyatt, Piper's baby boy, but the only difference in him from the other day was that instead of light clothes, he now wore all black. His eyes rested on Chris and and he smiled a terrifying smile. Piper stood in front of him to protect him, then a thought popped in her head, Mel.

"MEL!"

"Now, mother don't you think I would think of that," he left a lingering smile.

"What did you do to her?"

"Just a simple sleeping spell. Now I'm sorry mother but if you don't get out of my way then I'm going to have to kill you."

"Like hell, I'm not going to let Chris be your victim!"

"Well, since she's going to die should we tell her our little secret?"

Chris froze.

"The day after his fourteenth birthday, we made love. It was my gift to him."

Piper looked at her son then at Chris and realized this _sex _wasn't concentuail. Wyatt had raped him! She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't see the energyball comming. It hit her square in the chest. She fell to the floor and in a matter of seconds was dead. Chris's eyes went from the dead woman to Wyatt, who was advancing on him. When he reached him Wyatt kissed him.

"This'll be easier if you just take it," Wyatt held up a vial.

Chris started to shake, "Wyatt."

"Don't worry babe, it's just a sleeping potion. I won't hurt you."

Chris nodded, as Wyatt brought the potion up to his lips and he downed it. A few seconds later he fell limp in Wyatt's arms. Wyatt kissed the top of his head as he picked him up, bridal style, took one more look around then orbed out. But his orbs were not light blue, they were dark blue.

* * *

A/N: I think that's pretty long, so please review.


	5. My Secret

A/N: Hey, I know I kinda left yall on a cliffie. I mean Chris taking a sleeping potion, and being taken away by Wyatt. What was I thinking? Honestly, how could I let Chris get kidnapped and Piper get killed, by her own son no less! Man, I must of been in an evil mood. But I don't know if that evil mood is gone. I'm soooo excited! I get to watch my baby cousin during Regatta, which is a thing in my town that has hydro plane boat races. But anyhoo, I'm also trying to get a guys attention at the movie theatre. But lets get back to the action!

Disclaimer.

Chapter 5 My Secret

Chris sat in his new room reading a book. He sighed as the memories of the past few weeks came to him. First Wyatt had killed Piper right in front of him. He made sure that Chris was locked up in their room. Chris felt isolated, he wanted to get out and see Mel. God how he missed her. Chris was even beginning to think that he was bisextual. He thought he might be in love with Mel, if only she felt the same way. He was even comming up with different plans to escape. So far all had failed. But he was hell-bent! He would escape this hell!

"Thinking about escaping again?"

Chris nearly jumped out of his skin as he looked to the door. It was Wyatt, Chris sighed and turned away from him.

"Oh, now don't be like that honey," Wyatt said lovingly.

"Don't call me honey! I'm not your boyfriend!"

"What have I said about these little tantrums?"

"Bite me!"

Wyatt sighed and said, "Now, you need to calm down. If you don't your only going to make things harder on yourself."

"Oh yeah how could it get worse?"

Wyatt smiled evilly, "Well I could be having sex with you every night. That would be a lot of fun for me!"

"What? To rape me constantly?"

"Now, Chris, you can't tell me you don't enjoy it!"

"I don't enjoy it, okay! Your a sick pervert! I want out of this hell. I want to be with Mel!"

Chris quickly covered his mouth. Had he just said that? The look on Wyatt's face told him he had. At first there was shock on his face then there was pure anger.

"You'd rather have her over me! Your going to regret saying that Chris, mark my words!"

The very walls shook as did Chris at Wyatt's words. But Chris held his ground.

"How the hell am I gonna regret it. Huh? What could you do to me that you haven't already?"

Wyatt thought for a minute then grinned evilly, "Make you mine forever!"

"News Flash I'm mortal, not immortal! I have until my life ends or until something kills me!"

"Don't count on it," Wyatt said evilly. "I've been working on something that should make sure you don't die no matter what happens. Then you and I will be together forever!"

Chris looked shocked and horrified for a minute then got his nerve back and said, "Exactly how do you expect to do that?"

Wyatt smiled evilly, "My Secret."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but everyone's been wanting a speedy update and I've had summer school and then pretty soon regular school will be starting for me. My last year! But again sorry for the shortness. R&R Please! :)


End file.
